


Avengers: Insidious Enemy

by dr_bobanner



Series: As We Grow [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Thor: The Dark World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_bobanner/pseuds/dr_bobanner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Loki imprisoned and punished for his crime, and New York healing still from the attacks, the Avengers try to regain their footing after all that happened. As Tony, Jane, and Bruce try to reconnect to Asgard and prepare for future attacks, an old friend of the Asgardians is waking. It's up to the Avengers and an unfavorable ally to find them before they grow too strong to stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avengers: Insidious Enemy

Stars twinkled brightly against the dark, navy colored sky. The sounds of music and laughter filtered out of the large party hall and died down as two small children ran into the lush gardens. Under the pale light of the lanterns, the large bushes full of flowers flourished all around. The children made their way to the center of the garden, giggling and shooshing each other when they came upon an impossibly large tree. They ran behind it, pressing their backs against it as a faint glow radiated off the thick bark. The boy, small and slim, held the girls hand tightly. Their breaths calmed at they listened, only hearing the distant party. The two shared a look and peeked around the tree, not noticing a bigger, blond child sneaking around the foliage. Soon, the two sat at the base of the tree, smiling to themselves and giggling.

"I think he-" The small girl was cut off as the blond jumped out from his hiding place in the bushes, yelling loudly.

The other two cried out and scrambled from their spots, laughing as they ran from the taller one. Before they could get far, they were jerked back by their collars, and the blond child wrapped his arms around their shoulder tightly.

"Come now, my friends! Tonight is a time to celebrate." The young Thor said, his small voice bellowing more than usual. "My brother and the greatest young sorceress in Asgard have begun their training in the magical arts." As he spoke, the young prince dragged his brother and friend back towards the party hall.

"We've also begun our plans to get the thrown before you." Loki snapped playfully, causing the small girl on the other side of Thor to laugh.

With a frown, Thor stepped back from the two and help up his fists in a mock show of dominance.

"Just try and get it before me, brother."

Loki took a fighting stance, standing firm as Thor charged him. As soon as the older was close enough, he threw a punch, only to lose his balance and fall right through the fake Loki. After a few steps to try and steady himself, Thor stumbled to the ground. Loki appeared beside his friend, the two laughing as Thor pulled himself back to his feet and dusted off the dirt.

"Watch yourself, brother. I am the future kind of Asgard, and I shell exile you for this!"

"I shall be king! A king must be wise and cunning! Unlike the warring brute you are."

The blond prince fumed at his brothers words, preparing to charge again. Loki's friend, a small and mousy girl, looked at the prince and sighed, stepping between them as he began running and held up her hand, a beam of purple magic shooting out at the boy. He fell back, tripping over a garden bench behind him.

"Neither of you shall be king." She declared, putting her hands on her small hips with a proud smile. "I shall be."

The two looked at the girl, an air of confusion drifting passed as Thor stood. He watched the small one for a moment before he burst with laughter, falling upon the bench for support.

"A woman? As king? I shall never bow to you as my king!"

As the small prince continued to laugh, the sorceress crossed her arms, becoming upset by her friends words. She watched him with almost teary eyes before looking back at Loki to notice him kneeling, his head bowed to her. The two fell silent when they saw the prince bowing, looking back at each other in confusion.

"I shall boy to you as my king." Loki proclaimed before looking up at his friend. "The great King Amora."

Thor rolled his eyes and huffed, walking back towards the banquet hall as his brother stood with a smile.

"If either were to become king... I fear for Asgard." Thor muttered to himself.

Loki and Amora walked together after the prince had left, laughing together before Loki placed a hand on the girls shoulder and stopped in place.

"Amora, I have a gift for you."

"What is it?"

After a moment of searching through his pocket, he held up a ruby. It glowed brighter than the lanterns in the dark, and filled his hand as he held it up for Amora. It glowed red against their skin before placing it in her hands.

"Loki... It's beautiful."

"It's magical," He informed her. "So you can get stronger and make great magic as king."

Amora smiled brightly and leaned up on her tip toes to kiss Loki's cheek before attacking the ruby to the buckle of her belt. The red complimented the light mossy color of her robes she had taken from Loki in place of the dress Frigga has insisted she wore for the celebration.

"Thank you."

* * *

Two guards marched into Odin's throne room, each holding an arm of the now teenage Amora. She was thrown down at the foot of the great throne Odin sat upon, Loki standing to his left with a look of confusion and worry as a heavily beaten Thor made his way in the chambers on a servants shoulders. Amora looked up, her hair a wild mess around her face, her green battle robes disheveled from an attack.

"What is the meaning of this?" Odin bellowed from his place on the throne.

"Father, I fear Amora-" Thor began, his face bruised and bloodied.

"Has learned the truth?! Yes! I have!" The room fell silent to the sorceresses voice as she pointed back to the prince. "This man means to destroy Loki! The great and honorable Odinson will stroke his own brother down! I saw it!"

Odin clenched his scepter tight as his glared down at the girl.

"How dare you make such accusations! What proof have you of this? Why do you find it your responsibility to take justice for crimes that have not yet been committed?!" Odin cried out, standing as Amora came to her feet, looking the old king in his eye.

She could see her vision as clear as ever as she looked in his eye. The two princes fighting on the Bifrost, in the grips of rage before Thor smashed the bridge. He holds his brothers hand before letting him fall into the great abyss of the cosmos.

"The brothers of two worlds shall fight, only for the rightful King to be thrown into suffering and guilt."

Above the great city of people and buildings, a portal greater than ever seen opens to let an army through to fight their kings war. Loki and Thor fight together, only for Loki to be taken prisoner.

"As the reign of the King begins, a group lead by the thunder God shall attack on his day of glory. And he shall fall!"

Odin looked from her gaze quickly, unable to take in what she showed him. His rage grew as he stormed down the stairs from his thrown.

"How day you accuse my sons of such crimes! I and my Queen took you as our wards, trained you in magic! Gave you a place in the royal family!" Amora stepped forward to attack before the guards grabbed her. She stood toe to toe with Odin, her eyes burrowing into his. "For your treason, I banish you from Asgard."

"Father!" Loki cried out, hurrying from his place by the throne.

"Do not interfere, Loki!" The King held out a hand to stop his son halfway down the stairs. He held up his scepter and looked down at the girl, her eyes wild with the vision. "I pray you learn the truth of your actions..."

"Father!" Loki cried out as the scepter collided with the floors, Amora vanishing in a great flash of blue light.

The room fell silent as the guards returned to their stations. Loki walked towards the spot his friend has once stood against his father.

"She was warning us... And you treated her as a criminal!" Loki turned quickly to see his father return to his thrown. "She foresaw a prophecy and you exiled her!"

She was over come with the intent to overthrow the kingdom." Thor said, now standing on his own feet. "She meant to kill me in her madness."

"Quiet, my sons. Amora is gone now." Odin called out. "Her crazed vision was the result of her true nature. Amora has always coveted the throne." As the princes looked to their father, the rage from their friends exile turned to overwhelming sadness. "I fear her feelings threw her into madness."

A silence fell over the room before Loki turned on his heels, storming towards the entrance.  _If that is true, then her prophecy shall not come to be,_ he thought to himself.

* * *

Blue rays of light and magic played across the cosmos, moving at impossible speeds. Once there, and in a blink gone. Not until coming towards a bright, blue orb did they strike down, the sudden light falling upon a snowy forest. In the wake of the light, Amora was left.

 

 


End file.
